Cruce de caminos
by Saritapto2
Summary: La niñera de Cuddy tiene problemas para ir a cuidar de Rachel por lo que Cuddy se la lleva al hospital. Que pasara cuando House se entere?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO: ENCUENTROS. **

Lisa Cuddy se levanto temprano, se dio una ducha y se vistió, dio de desayunar a Raquel y desayuno ella también. Estaba impaciente, pasaban 10 minutos de la hora de llegada de la niñera, para Lisa Cuddy era un mundo, era la decana y debía dar buena imagen, que imagen iba a dar si llegaba tarde?. Decidió llamar a la niñera para ver qué pasaba, marco el número, conto tres pitidos y lo cogieron.

-¿Si?-dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Helen, ¿por qué no estás aquí?- no quería sonar ruda, pero llegaba tarde.

-Lo siento de verdad Sra. Cuddy, pero mi madre se cayó por las escaleras y tuve que ir corriendo al hospital, no me he acordado de llamarla, lo siento- ella sabía que debía de haber una razón para el comportamiento de la chica.

-No importa Helen- colgó el teléfono frustrada. Y ahora, ¿Que hacia?.

Tenía dos opciones, los vecinos o el hospital, descarto la primera, apenas conocía a ninguno y no pensaba dejar a su niña en manos desconocidas. Aparte, a las enfermeras les encantaba tener a Raquel por allí, se pasaban el día consintiéndola y haciéndole mimitos.

Preparo a la niña para salir, una muda cómoda y simple, estaba aprendiendo a andar y se pasaba todo el día moviéndose. Se metió en el coche después de meter a Raquel en su sillita, arranco y puso rumbo al hospital.

No llego muy tarde, media hora para ser exactos, nada más entrar en el recibidor una avalancha de enfermeras fue a recibir a la pequeña , aunque la niña era reacia a separarse de su madre, solo consentía que la cogiesen Wilson, y Cameron y no sin tener guerra. Fue a su despacho para ponerse a trabajar, Raquel estaba en una pequeña manta sobre el suelo jugando con unos peluches.

***************************************************************

House se levanto a eso de las 10, no tenía intención de salir corriendo hacia el hospital, se dio una ducha larga y se preparo, desayuno un trozo de pizza de anoche y un poco de cerveza, cogió las llaves de la moto y fue hacia el Princeton.

******************************************************************

Nada más entrar escucho el cuchicheo de las enfermeras por todo el recibidor, paso de largo, pero al entrar en el ascensor escucho a un grupo de enfermeras cotillear.

-Vaya la pequeña de Cuddy es muy revoltosa, no creéis?-la pequeña de Cuddy? Allí?

-Si, no para quieta, es un torbellino-el timbre sonó y el Doctor House se dirigió a su despacho.

Todavía no tenían caso asignado así que estaba aburrido en su despacho, jugó con su pelotita un rato pero su cabeza seguía otro rumbo, que hacia Cuddy con la niña en el hospital?? Ya iría ha hacerle una visita.

******************************************************************

Cuddy llevaba un par de horas firmando papeles sin parar y estaba exhausta, decidió dar una vuelta con la niña y de paso visitar a Wilson. Cogió a Raquel en brazos y salió rumbo al despacho de Wilson. Al llegar al piso correspondiente del despacho del oncólogo sufrió un pequeño encuentro, a unos metros estaba su mejor medico, Greg House. El la miro extrañado y ell dudosa, lo que más la sorprendió es que el verlo acercase su pequeña empezó a revolverse.

-¿Qué te pasa Raquel?

Cuando House estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlas Raquel extendió sus menudos bracito hacia el. House estaba muy confuso, era la pequeña Cuddy la que le extendía los brazos?

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto extrañado el nefrólogo

-Parece que quiere que la cojas-Cuddy estaba tan confusa como el.-si quieres- Le extendió a la niña que se revolvía en los brazos de su madre.

House dudo un poco pero al fin cogió al infante en sus brazo, no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo pero al final consiguió cogerla de manera cómoda para él y para su pierna. Mientras tanto Raquel se entretenía tocando la áspera barba de House y haciendo muecas ante el tacto. De vez en cuando le enviaba miradas curiosas al oji-azul, este se las devolvía divertido.

Lisa Cuddy era la espectadora de lo que ella pensaba un momento muy tierno. Su pequeña acariciaba el rostro del que, en secreto, amaba. Apenas podía contener la sonrisa tonta y los ojos húmedos a cauda de la emoción. Cuddy se acordó de su propósito alii, visitar a Wilson.

-Bueno Raquel hora de visitar a Wilson-expreso extendiendo los brazos a su retoña. Pero la pequeña tenía otros planes para el día. Al ver los brazos extendidos de su madre aparto la cara y se abrazo al cuello de House.

-Vaya la peque se va de juerga- repuso divertido House. La pobre Cuddy no sabía qué hacer, Raquel siempre quería estar en brazos de su madre y ahora la apartaba.

-Déjala, la pobre no se quiere separar de mi, lo entiendo-el ego del doctor subía

-Bueno…. Voy a ver a Wilson, ¿puedo confiar en ti?-estaba dudosa, ¿House cuidando de Raquel?, pero cuando le miro a los ojos supo que no pasaría nada.

-Claro jefa.

Cuddy seguía confusa pero pareció confiar en House y dejarle a cargo a su más preciado bien. Fue al despacho de Wilson todavía en shock.


	2. dulce

_**Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste ;)**_

Cuddy seguía confusa pero pareció confiar en House y dejarle a cargo a su bien más preciado bien. Fue al despacho de Wilson todavía en shock.

-Hola Lisa, había oído que Raquel está contigo, ¿la han secuestrado las enfermeras?- Wilson vio la cara de confusión que tenia Cuddy por lo que se acerco a ella.-Lisa, ¿estás bien?

Cuddy pareció despertar del breve letargo y respondió.

-Si James estoy bien, es solo que..-no sabía cómo continuar- Raquel se ha ido con House.- La cara de Wilson no tenia precio, ¿su ''sobrina'' postiza con House?

-¿Como que con House?- El oncólogo pedía una explicación a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su jefa.

-Me lo encontré por el pasillo y Raquel le pidió que la cogiera-ahí la cara de Wilson se descompuso, ¿para que la cogiera el tenía que haber guerra y ella se tiraba en los brazos de House?-Pero si casi hay que obligarla a que se separe de ti-dijo un poco molesto Wilson-Ya pero en cuanto lo vio casi se le tira encima, fue muy raro-Cuddy seguía buscándole una explicación al comportamiento de su pequeña.

****************************************************

House entro con la niña en brazos en el despacho, no había caso asi que no había nadie allí. Dejo a la pequeña en el suelo pare que investigara un poco y el se sentó en su sillón verde y se tomo dos vicodinas, pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que Raquel estaba intentando coger un peluche que le regalo su madre de pequeño, pero al no alcanzarlo empezó a llorar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- al ver que había captado la atención del hombre empezó a extender los brazos al muñeco y a balbucear.- ¿ Me levantas para que coja un muñeco?-la niña lo miro con ojos dulces y el solo le dio el osito, desde aquel momento la niña, al igual que la madre, con una mirada tierna se lo había ganado.

House se tiro en su sillón de nuevo y cerró los ojos para intentar descansar (aunque sabía que no lo haría) mientras escuchaba a la pequeña revolotear por la sala. Cuando estaba ya amodorrado sintió una manita tocándole en brazo, abrió los ojos y vio a la pequeña mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. –¿Y ahora que quieres bicho?- le dijo cansado, ella solo le extendió los brazos y el la cogió, ella simplemente se tiro en su pecho con su nuevo osito entre sus manos. Entonces los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

*****************************************************

Cuddy salió un poco más relajada del despacho de Wilson, paso por el despacho de House para ver cómo estaba su niña. Pero al entrar en su campo de visión el despacho de House no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, el hombre de su vida estaba roncando con su niña en el pecho, no pudo reprimir la idea de que lo suyo pudiese funcionar y tal vez formar una familia juntos.

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido y cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos, miro al osito que llevaba, intento quitárselo pero la niña lo abrazo más fuerte, Cuddy se resignó, ya se lo devolvería mañana a House.

_**Ya sabéis si os gusta, botón verde jejeje**_


	3. un pequeño giro

_**Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo aqui os dejo otro capi, lo siento pero entre mi laguna mental(si, se me olvido q subi un fic) y las vacaciones q se cogió mi inspiuracion para ir a visitar a mi cordura no me salía na pero parece q volvió**_

_**Y eso si en este cap las cosas dan un giro de 180º(o eran 360º??).**_

**CAP 3**

House se despertó al no sentir el pequeño peso que antes tenía en el pecho, miro la hora y decidió que era hora de irse, bajo por el ascensor e intento evitar a Cuddy, no tenía ganas de ver su cara de adoración hacia su hija, le desesperaba.

Llego a su casa y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, se sentó a tocar el piano, nada en concreto simples compases que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Ahora que no tenía por ahí la alucinación de Amber ni de Kutner se sentía aliviado, pero más solo. Ahora su parte irracional se manifestaba con sueños (cuando conseguía dormir bien).

Tras estar un par de horas en el piano y mirar los casi 999 canales de la tele decidió que no había nada interesante y se fue a la cama. La parte irracional de House decidió hacer acto de presencia. House soñó que estaba en un parque, sentado en un banco, miraba a lo lejos a Cuddy sentada en una de esas mantas de picnic con alguien al que no veía la cara, ella sonreía y le besaba, el hizo un amago de levantarse, pero al ver que ella miraba en su dirección con una cara de reproche mezclada con una de un poco de rechazo decidió quedarse sentadito. El tipo desconocido iba a jugar con una Rachel más crecida.

House se sentía fuera de lugar en el sueño, no sabía dónde meterse, solo tenía la opción de quedarse sentado y observar. Pero de pronto su visión cambio de ángulo, ahora era el aquel hombre que estaba al lado de Cuddy, y Rachel le pedía que jugara con ella. Ahora si se sentía en su lugar. El sueño volvió a cambiar, ahora se encontraba en el mismo banco pero Rachel se sentaba a su lado, volvió su pequeña cara hacia él y le pregunto.

-¿en qué lado prefieres estar? ¿Observando cómo se te va lo más parecido a una familia? ¿O disfrutando con ella? Es tu decisión papi. Decide rápido, se acaba el tiempo.

En eso House se despertó y en su mente seguía repitiéndose las últimas frases Es tu decisión papi y la más apremiante Decide rápido, se acaba el tiempo.

Y había otra cosa en la que no dejaba de pensar, ¿Por qué su parte irracional había elegido la palabra papi?

Cuddy salió de su oficina un poco más tarde de lo esperado de trabajar, Rachel se quedo dormida hacia media hora, metió a la niña en su sillita, antes de ir a casa tenía que comprar algo así que se paro en una tienda cercana al hospital y monto a la niña en el carro (no le gustaba dejarla en el coche sola) entro en la tienda a coger lo que necesitaba: leche, pañales y algo para cenar esa noche, no tenía ganas de cocinar. A penas había gente en la tienda, unos chicos, una anciana y un hombre de unos 45 años, el susodicho se quedó mirando a la doctora y por sus ojos paso un rayo de picardía.

El hombre se le acerco con el pretexto de mirar a la niña.

-Es muy guapa, se parece a su madre-dijo mirando a Cuddy. Esta lo miro y un poco de dolor apareció en sus ojos a sabiendas de que no era su hija y que difícilmente podía parecerse a ella.

-gracias-se limito a decir.

-soy Jeff Anderson, encantado-le cogió la mano y la beso, a Cuddy le agrado el gesto, le gustaba que de vez en cuando la mimaran un poco, ¿y por qué no? El hombre era guapo.

-Encantada Jeff, soy Lisa Cuddy-se tomo la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre porque sabía que estaba coqueteando.

Jeff le miro a la mano izquierda de Cuddy y al no ver signo alguno de alianza sonrió con alivio.

-y bueno Lisa-la cosa iba avanzando-¿qué te parece si nos intercambiamos teléfonos y quedamos mañana para tomar un café? - parecían jóvenes de 25 años en una discoteca.

Lisa se lo pensó un momento, estaría bien salir con alguien, Jeff parecía agradable y no parecía que le echase atrás que tuviera una hija, además, hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie.

-claro, será divertido- después de eso le dio su teléfono y viceversa. Quedaron en que el la llamaba para concretar la hora y el lugar.

Jeff se fue y Lisa fue a pagar los artículos que había cogido, volvía a estar ilusionada con la perspectiva de que tal vez este hombre llenara el vacio que _él_ dejaba cada día. Se monto en el coche y se fue rumbo a casa con la idea en mente de que mañana se lo iba a pasar en grande.

_**Ya se q es cortito pero mi imaginación no da pa muxo ejjejejej y ahora qien qiera matarme q pulse 1, qien qiera darme besos pulse 2, qien qiera darme una colleja a distancia q pulse 3, y qien qiera acerme una estatua q pulse e……l 4??sera ese**_

_**Weno dentro de na voy a subir otro cap q comentare con la almoada jajaj nos leemooooooooos**_


End file.
